


My boyfriend took me to a Beyoncé concert

by xhyejinx



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Concerts, Established Relationship, M/M, also mentions of meanie, lowkey junhao if you squint enough, mentions of jeonghan - Freeform, seungkwan screams and cries alot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 23:23:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11115069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xhyejinx/pseuds/xhyejinx
Summary: Hansol takes Seungkwan, his boyfriend, to a Beyoncé concert for his birthday





	My boyfriend took me to a Beyoncé concert

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy this bc i planned it all last night and wrote it in one day
> 
> ::)

Boo Seungkwan was a big fan of Beyoncé. He had all of her albums (including some Destiny’s Child albums), at least five shirts, three posters hanging in his room (that he shared with his boyfriend); there’s probably more stuff but it’s just too much. When Hansol found out that the artist was having a world tour, he checked all the dates and places she would be performing, secretly praying that there would be a concert in South Korea. He nearly screamed. The date listed for the concert in Seoul was in January. January 20 to be exact. Four days after Seungkwan’s birthday. Shit. He had to take his boyfriend to this concert. He quickly dialed up his best friend, Seungcheol because he was the master of romance.

“Hyung, what should I do? Should I take Seungkwan to this concert?” he begged into the phone as he fell back onto the couch. “Seungkwan’s your boyfriend, not mine. You should be the one to decide what you want to do for him.” Damn, Seungcheol was a wise hyung. “How much are tickets? If I were you, I’d get tickets right by the stage.” Hansol took out his computer and looked at all the available seats. “There aren’t many seats available seats by the stage, but to be honest, they aren’t that expensive,” he muttered.

“How much do they cost? If they aren’t expensive, then you should buy them,” he told the younger. “Alright, I’ll buy them,” Hansol took a deep breath to think about what he was doing. He was buying Seungkwan and him concert tickets that were right by the stage. Yes, that sounded right. Just right. After his call with Seungcheol, he grabbed his wallet and pulled out his credit card so he could pay. The concert was in a few months, so he had time to spare. Thank god. He was also going to ask Seungkwan what he wanted of course and probably get it because he likes spoiling his boyfriend like that. He closed the tab after buying the tickets and looked up a few things that Seungkwan had been going on about for dinner frequently. “Hansol-ah, did you hear about VIXX’s comeback? You should have seen it, Ken did amazing as usual. I’m so proud of him!” Maybe he should get Seungkwan a VIXX album or something. But his boyfriend buys a lot of things these days, he can’t keep up. “Aish, I shouldn’t be worrying over this. I have a while to think about this,” he turns off his computer and checks his phone to check in with his boyfriend.

 

**Hansollie:**   
babe when are you getting home?

 

**Booyonce ♕:**   
im leaving work now, ill be home in about 15 minutes  
thanks for caring ❤

 

 ** Hansollie: **  
its my job to care for the cutest boy in the world

 

 ** Booyonce ♕: **  
oh stop youre making me blush >///<

 

 

**Hansollie:**   
good, it means my love is working

 

**Booyonce ♕:  
** if you dont stop then there wont be cuddling tonight

 

 ** Hansollie: **  
what if you werent expecting just cuddles? ;)

 

 

**Booyonce ♕:**   
I hate you >:(

 

**Hansollie:**   
no you dont  
you love me  
okay i’ll stop bothering you boo, come home nooowww~

 

 

**Booyonce ♕:**   
okay okay, im on my way now  
I love you

 

When Seungkwan came home from work every day, he was greeted with Hansol’s warm hugs and breathtaking kisses. They would cuddle on the couch for about a half-hour watching the news and all that stuff; then they would decide if they should get take out or try their best to cook food. They weren’t really that civilized. They always ate on the couch when it came to dinner. But depending on how Seungkwan or Hansol’s day went, they would eat at the table. “So how was your day, boo?” Hansol asks his lover as they’re cuddled up on the couch across from each other and sharing a fluffy blanket.

“It was okay,” the blonde replied. “Remember that Mingyu guy I keep telling you about?”

“Yeah? What about him? Did he hurt you? Do I have to beat him up?” Hansol groans rolling his eyes profoundly.

Seungkwan laughs and shakes his head, “babe no! Mingyu wasn’t a dick to me at all. He got promoted at work and got a good grade on a test.”

“Well good for him,” Hansol muttered as he shoved a handful of food into his mouth. “I also found out that he's been lying this entire time about having ‘girlfriend’. He apparently has had a boyfriend for the past year,”

“Wow, well congrats to him. Who’s the other guy?” the brunette shrugs and puts his bowl on the table before lying back comfortably.

“Think his name is Wonwoo or something,” the blonde mutters right before shoving food in his mouth.

“Boo~ can we watch a movie and cuddle now?”

“I'm still eating,”

“Well, you can eat in my lap,” Seungkwan rolls his eyes and sits up carefully so that his food doesn't spill anywhere on the couch. Hansol wraps his arms around Seungkwan’s cuddly body and squeezes it tightly, causing the blonde to let out a small groan. “Hansol-ah, I found out something really exciting today.”

“Mnh, what is it, babe?”

“Beyoncé is coming to Seoul four days after my birthday,” he puts down his bowl and turns to face his lover. “Can we go? Please?” he begs with pleading eyes that Hansol could never turn down.

“Aish Boo,” Hansol chuckles nervously and caresses the older boy's cheek softly. “I’ll tell you the truth, I looked at ticket prices, but, I don’t know if there’s any way I could afford them. And before you ask about lending money from my parents, I can’t really do that because I’ve done that too many times. I’m really sorry Boo..” oh god, Seungkwan is going to think he’s lying. He doesn’t like lying to his boyfriend. Seungkwan’s going to suspect something sooner or later.

“Okay, I just really want to go..” the boy sighs and rests his head on Hansol’s chest. “I’m sorry Boo, I want to buy you those tickets, but we don’t have the money at the moment..”

“It’s okay Hansol, don't worry about it,”

 

 

* * *

 

 

It was January, the month of Seungkwan’s birthday. Hansol had sixteen days to get his boyfriend something nice (excluding the concert tickets). He would constantly ask Seungcheol and Jeonghan, but they kinda never helped. But they were just good people to talk to sometimes. Seungkwan was also counting down the days go when he was going to turn twenty. One of his ways was waking up Hansol super early in the morning by squishing him tightly and whispering in his ear. Let's say sometimes they both get turned on. But other than that, Hansol was still confused about what gifts to get his lover. “Guys, you've got to help me out here, please pitch in some ideas!” He was practically begging on Jeonghan and Seungcheol’s knees by now. “If you tell us clearly what we can help you with, we’ll help you,” Jeonghan muttered twirling a couple strands of his short hair between his fingers.

“Why don't we throw him a birthday party and invite a lot of people who will get presents for Seungkwan,” Seungcheol mumbled pressing a light kiss on Jeonghan’s cheek.

“I guess I could do that, but I'll probably only invite you guys,” Hansol sighs shaking his head. “I’ll ask him if he wants to have a birthday party and who he wants to invite.” after the quick meet up, he went back home to his lover, who he found dancing and singing in his room to Destiny’s Child.

“Seungkwan~” The blonde screams loudly and turns around before letting out a sigh of relief and turning off his music. “Don’t do that, Hansol!”

“I didn’t mean to scare you, Boo,” Hansol chuckles wrapping his arms around Seungkwan’s fluffy figure. “So, do you want a birthday party this year? You can invite whoever you like.”

“Mnh, no,” Seungkwan mutters nuzzling his face into the other male’s chest. “I want it to just be us and no one else.” Hansol nods pressing kisses all over the boy’s face, causing him to laugh.

“You sure you just want it to be us?” the raven haired boy replies pressing more sweet kisses on Seungkwan's face before trailing them down his neck. “Could you do me a favor and whisper into my ear how many more days until your birthday?”

The blonde hums, oh he knows what Hansol is planning, and he's going to ride along with it (probably literally in the next few minutes). He leans in and presses his lips to the dark-haired boy's ears, whispering, “ten days until my birthday~” and oh does Hansol let out a groan.

“Mnh, bed now please,” and then that evening turned into a very heated evening.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Hansol woke up early on January, 16. Seungkwan's birthday. He was very careful to where he stepped so his lover wouldn't awake. He crept down the stairs and called up Seungcheol, “okay all the presents are on the dining table and I just need you and Jeonghan to pick up the cake. Can you do that?”

Seungcheol replies into the phone with a groan, “I know you love your boyfriend and all, but I love mine and I value sleep-”

“I will pay you back, I pinky promise,” Hansol whispers loudly and looks around to make sure Seungkwan isn't sneaking down the stairs. He heard a groan from his phone and the rustling of sheets. “Okay, where do I pick up this cake?”

“You know Junhui, right?”

“Yeah?”

“He’s got a bakery near the campus, I asked him to bake it,” Hansol then heard another groan from the phone and some mumbling he couldn’t make out. “Alright, I’ll get ready now, which is gonna take about five minutes and then for me to get to the bakery, about ten minutes, and then to drive to your place, about five minutes. So I’ll see you in about fifteen to twenty minutes, okay?”

“Thanks a lot, hyung,” the boy chuckles awkwardly and hangs up. The time on his phone reads 6:35 a.m. Seungkwan usually wakes up at 7:15 a.m., or somewhere around there. So he’s praying that Seungcheol will be here in time.

Seungcheol pushes the door open, where a bell rings, to the bakery where he sees Junhui checking all the sweets and loaves of bread that are displayed on shelves while another boy with curly, blonde hair is mopping the floor. When the bell rang, Junhui turns his head. He and Seungcheol aren’t best friends, but they acknowledge their existence. “Is there a reason you’re here this early, Seungcheol?” the raven haired boy rubs his eyes, trying his best to understand Junhui’s Korean.

“Yeah, ‘bout that,” the older boy clears his throat and yawns. He will blame Hansol for making him get up this early, “I’m here to pick up a cake. Hansol sent me.” The boy said. Junhui hums before nodding and looking at his colleague, “Minghao, could you get that cake from the back?” although Seongcheol couldn’t really understand since they were speaking Mandarin. The blonde retreats to the back, leaving Junhui and Seungcheol alone. “So how have you been?” the Chinese boy asks.

“Okay, haven’t been doing much lately,” the older boy shrugs. “Hansol forced me to come and get this cake for Seungkwan since it’s his birthday.”

“It’s Seungkwan’s birthday? Well tell him I wished him a happy birthday,” Junhui flashes a smile as Minghao brings out a big white box. “I think it’s this one?” the blonde asks putting the box on the counter.

“Yeah, it’s that one,” Junhui nods. “Is that all?”

“Yep, thanks for the help,” Seungcheol nods going over to the counter and picking up the box. “Woah, it’s heavy,” he says goodbye to everyone and carefully puts the cake into the backseat of his car before pulling out of his parking spot and driving slowly towards Hansol’s house. When he arrives, he texts Hansol to help him with the cake. Hansol sneaks out of his house and helps Seungcheol with the cake. They place it on the dining room table along with all of the other things for Seungkwan. “Is that everything?”

“Yep,” Hansol nods checking the time. “Okay you can go now, Seungkwan is going to be waking up in about five minutes and I don’t want you being here.” The older boy shakes his head and chuckles, “Alright, tell him I said happy birthday, Jun also said happy birthday too, so good luck.” Seungcheol left and Hansol was left alone. He got candles and lit them, having them placed on the table in an organized way. He gets his phone and calls Seungkwan (this was a part of his plan). His boyfriend picks up the phone, “mnh..Hansol, where are you, babe?”

“Don’t worry Boo, I’m alright,” Hansol chuckles quietly. “Just come downstairs okay?” he hangs up and sits down in a chair. Waiting. A few minutes later, Seungkwan is slowly stumbling down the stairs and walks around the first floor, looking for his lover. When the boy finally realized he had been everywhere on the first floor, except the dining room, he became fully awake and started calling out Hansol’s name. “Hansol? Babe, where are you?” he yawns as he entered the dark dining room, only seeing candle lights. “Babe?” Hansol turns on the lights and has a wide smile on his face. “Happy birthday Boo Seungkwan.” the raven haired boy stood up and wrapped his arms around his lover’s fluffy body.

“You didn’t have to do this for me, Hansol..” the blonde sniffles and squeezes his boyfriend tightly, very tightly. “Boo..you’re squeezing me too hard..”

“I-I'm sorry, Hansol,” they continue to hug and Seungkwan continues to cry for a bit. After that, they open gifts and eat cake. Hansol also takes his boyfriend out to dinner and let’s say they had another heated evening.

The two were cuddled up on their bed; Seungkwan was about to fall asleep but Hansol was still awake, listening to his lover’s soothing breathing. It made him smile. “Boo, are you awake?” the blonde’s eyes flutter open and he blinks. “I am now.”

“Did you have a good birthday?”

“Of course I did,” Seungkwan smiles sweetly and he leans in to kiss his boyfriend on the lips. “Now can we sleep? I’m tired and I’m pretty sure my butt hurts thanks to you.”

Hansol grins, “we can sleep only if we can cuddle.”

“Aish, you’re so annoying,” Seungkwan pushes Hansol into the mattress so they weren’t going to randomly fall off in the middle of the night. They both wrap their arms around each other and get comfortable. “You’re so squishy,” Hansol hums pressing a kiss onto Seungkwan’s forehead.

“And you’re hot.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Hansol had the whole day planned out for Seungkwan. He would take him out to dinner then they would drive to the stadium and that’s when Hansol would tell his boyfriend about the concert (he even went over the plan with Seongcheol to make sure it was perfect). It was close to being 4:00 p.m. and Hansol was pacing around in the kitchen waiting for Seungkwan to come downstairs. He knows that his boyfriend wants to look perfect for their date, but now isn’t the time to look beautiful when you already are. “Boo! Come on!”

“Coming, coming!” the blonde rushes down the stairs in a New York that Hansol gave him and a plaid blouse. “Ready?”

“Yeah, I’m ready, now let’s go,” Hansol takes them to the car and quickly drives to the restaurant. They talk about their day and other really exciting things. Seungkwan also brings up the concert that he’s really sad about “not” being able to go to. Hansol comforts his lover and tells him that everything is going to be alright and he shouldn’t worry too much. Hansol pays for the dinner because he’s a good boyfriend like that and intertwines his hand with Seungkwan’s as they walk down the streets of Seoul and all of its beauty. “I love you, Boo.”

“No, I love you more,”

“Prove it,”

The couple continues to bicker (in a good way) all the way to the stadium, which Seungkwan is unaware of. “Where are we going by the way? I thought the car was that way,” he points back and blinks at his boyfriend confusedly. “Well Boo,” Hansol grins and tells his lover to close his eyes. From out of his pocket, he pulled out the two tickets and placed on into Seungkwan’s hand. “Okay, you can open now.” The blonde opens his eyes and looks down into his hand. He stares. Hansol stares. Seungkwan’s eyes widen and he screams. Oh, boy does he scream. “HANSOL VERNON CHWE ARE THESE BEYONCÉ TICKETS IN MY HAND?!”

“Yes, Boo, they are,” Hansol hums and starts to chuckle a bit. Seungkwan tears up (because he’s like that) and starts to cry, which makes Hansol feel awkward because he didn’t expect his boyfriend to start crying in public. “Boo, it’s okay, please don’t cry,” he wraps his arms around the other male and squeezes him tightly. Seungkwan stops crying after the hug. “All better now?”

The blonde nods, “I-I think this may be the best moment of my life-” he wipes his tears and snot using his sleeve. “Let’s go now before I start crying again.” the couple intertwined their hands again and check into the stadium, going through all the security quickly. Hansol leads Seungkwan to the stage where they have to stand, but of course, Seungkwan doesn’t mind that. He yells and screams at Hansol quietly because he doesn’t want to embarrass himself anymore. “So let me get this straight, you lied to me about the concert?”

“Of course,” the raven haired boy nods. “I didn’t want to tell my boyfriend I got him tickets to his favorite music artist two months before his birthday.” Seungkwan ends up nodding in agreement because his lover does have a point. The blonde ends up taking millions of photos and posting half of them on Snapchat of only where he’s sitting. Luckily he brought a portable phone charger. About fifteen minutes later, the area started to fill up and the couple made sure they went to the bathroom before because there was no way Boo Seungkwan was giving up his spot. The blonde also continues to check the time because he really can’t contain how happy he is and when he wants the show to start. “Babe, how much longer?”

“Only another fifteen more minutes,” Hansol smiles and brings his lover close. “Hey, I snuck in a couple of coke bottles, you want a sip of them?” he looks around and pulls out a soda bottle, handing it to his lover secretly. They wait some more and Seungkwan is still growing tired of standing, he continues to secretly a sip out of his soda bottle before complaining. “Hansoooolll, I’m getting tired of standing.”

“I’m sorry, babe,” the raven haired boy sighs and presses a kiss onto his boyfriend's hand, flashing a smile. “Wait a little bit more, I promise the show is going to start soon.”

And then they wait some more. Seungkwan was about to say something when the lights dimmed down and the crowd started screaming (the blonde joined in). “OH MY GOD, HANSOL! IT’S ABOUT TO START!” he screams and takes his phone out, getting ready to film everything before reaching out and holding his lover's hand. “Thanks for everything, Hansol.”

“I love you too, Boo Seungkwan.” they both smile at each other and share a quick kiss before looking up at the stage. The concert officially starts and when his idol comes on stage, Seungkwan lost it. He screamed and cried (while also recording everything). Hansol laughs at his boyfriend and starts to cheer too. Seungkwan was able to sing along to every song, dance to every beat, and scream to every chant. When his one of his favorite songs came on (it was Halo), he got close to Hansol and held his hand tightly while holding his phone up and swinging it back and forth slowly like the rest of the crowd. “You spoil me.”

“That’s because there’s no one else to spoil,” the smiled at each other and Seungkwan went back to singing softly. Then Hansol joined in because he would be lying if he didn’t know a lot of the lyrics to Seungkwan’s favorite songs (since he sings them all the time). They laughed at each other and Seungkwan teared up again but he didn’t cry this time.

The concert ended late and Seungkwan was super tired. Hansol would have carried his boyfriend but Seungkwan was too heavy. Hand in hand, the lovers left the stadium (but Hansol bought a shirt before they would sell out) and called a cab to take them home. One the way, Seungkwan was resting peacefully in the car while holding onto his boyfriend. Hansol paid the driver and helped his lover up the stairs and into bed, tucking him under the covers quickly. He got under as well, after changing, and brought Seungkwan close. He turned the lights off and the only thing that was heard was breathing. “Thanks for everything, Hansol…” the blonde mumbled into the pillow.

“Thanks for everything too, Seungkwan.”

 

 


End file.
